Un rêve très étrange
by Black Cat XD
Summary: Demyx a fait un rêve bizarre, sur des moutons, Dark vador, des pirates, une bouteille de ketchup et bien d'autres... En voici le récit délirant.


Hello les gens!

Voilà un petit délire (bon peut-être pas si petit) que j'ai adapté pour vous d'un défi qu'on m'avait lancé sur un forum role play. On m'avait demandé un rêve délirant, comme plusieurs le savent déjà, c'est une de mes spécialité^^

Merci à ma bêta-lectrice, Ariani Lee, qui corrige mes trop nombreuses fautes.

À disclamer: Rien n'est à moi, mais j'aimerais avoir quelques uns des personnages (bon, en fait c'est presque tous) Je vais pas vous faire la liste, y'en a trop car j'ai mis le bazar^^et j'en suis fière...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Un rêve très étrange**

Parfois, il y a certaines choses que l'on doit garder pour soi… Un des rêves étranges de Demyx en fait surement partie. Comment pourrait-il regarder les autres membres de l'organisation en gardant son sérieux après cela? Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous sachiez de quoi il retourne, pour que vous compreniez son profond malaise…

Au début, il se trouvait dans une prairie immense où des moutons broutaient paisiblement. Une des bêtes venait lui lécher la figure, bon, jusque là rien de très passionnant. La bête se levait, baissait la fermeture éclair sur son ventre, et Xemnas sortait du déguisement. Il commençait à courir entre les moutons, seulement vêtu d'un boxer rose, criant : Je suis le chef des moutons! Suivez-moi!

Les animaux le suivaient immédiatement, cependant plusieurs enlevaient aussi leur costume : Zexion, qui commençait aussitôt à poursuivre des souris sans raisons visibles. Luxord, qui semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire tournait un peu en rond. Axel, Vexen et Larxene étaient aussi là, ils avaient commencé à jouer à la marelle. Mais le Savant trichait, alors la blonde l'explosait à coup de décharges électriques. Le roux, ayant peur que le même sort ne lui soit réservé, se planquait derrière un éléphant. Par contre ce dernier apercevait une souris et s'enfuyait, allant s'enliser dans la marre de jell-o. Heureusement, Dark Vador utilisait la Force pour le sauver.

- Demyx, je suis ton père!

Une longue plainte s'échappait de la gorge du sitariste. Le joueur du destin se postait devant lui, attrapant un sabre laser emprunté au Supérieur, il déclarait aussi être le père du pauvre garçon. Ils se mettaient donc à se battre pour les droits de paternité… Il fallait que le châtain trouve sa mère, elle saurait qui était son véritable père…

C'est ainsi que commençait son périple. Il devait tout d'abord traverser les terres du Mordor, puis un nain (mais pas Zexion) l'avertissait qu'il s'était trompé de direction, alors il devait retraverser le territoire de Sauron, mais cette fois, les Orcs (mais pas Xaldin ou sa famille) apercevaient et le pourchassaient jusqu'à ce qu'il leur lance des Cheerios, qu'ils rapportaient à leur maitre, disant qu'ils avaient trouvé plein d'anneaux. Inutile de préciser, qu'ils recevaient un châtiment exemplaire pour leur imbécilité, bien que cela n'allait pas les rendre plus brillants, ça avait au moins comme avantage de défouler…

Peu de temps après, Mélopée Nocturne arrivait à l'océan, où Xigbar attendait pour lui dire après lui avoir tapé sur l'épaule : «Chat! C'est toi le chat!» Avant de prendre la fuite en kayak. Le musicien s'en trouvait très frustré, donc il prenait la moto marine qui trainait là pour le poursuivre, mais un navire pirate coulait leurs embarcations… Le kraken, qui passait, déposait Demyx sur le bateau, décidant de garder le borgne. Tous se mettaient à genoux implorant le pardon de l'ami de la grosse pieuvre… Le châtain les maudissait tous et partait à la nage.

C'était là une mauvaise estimation de la distance avec l'autre continent. Par chance, Ariel, la gentille sirène rousse, le conduisait en sécurité jusqu'à la terre ferme. Ils en profitaient pour chanter plein de chansons joyeuses. Elle ne pouvait) rester d'avantage, ne pouvant sortir de l'eau, sans parler qu'elle était conviée au mariage d'Ursula et du Kraken… Ce dernier devait aussi leur présenter son nouveau fils adoptif…

Lorsqu'il trouvait enfin sa mère, une femme aux cheveux bruns qui faisait la cuisine avec des cuillères en bois, il lui demandait qui était son père, elle répondait : «moi» en enlevant son costume, laissant place à Xemnas. Cette révélation bouleversait le jeune homme à un point tel qu'il faisait une fugue. Recroisant Luxord et Vador, qui étaient maintenant super copains, ces derniers lui annonçaient qu'ils ne voulaient plus être son père. Ce qui attristait anormalement le sitariste, il les suppliait, leur promettant d'être un gentil garçon… mais lorsqu'ils commençaient à danser en tutu rose, il changeait d'idée et retournait voir le Supérieur.

Mais l'homme avait disparu! Il y avait des traces rougeâtres au sol, Mélopée les suivait, craignant de trouver son «père» agonisant dans une mare de sang au moindre détour. Il le retrouvait rapidement dans une grande salle remplie des membres de l'organisation et d'habitants de plusieurs mondes. En avant, sur l'estrade, son patron brandissait une bouteille de Ketchup et un poignard.

- NOONNN! Ne faites pas cela! Elle ne vous a rien fait! Elle est innocente!

- Elle a osé souiller mon manteau! Elle servira de sacrifice!

Courant pour arrêter le geste de l'homme, Demyx se prenait les pieds dans une branche et tombait dans un trou… Pour se retrouver de nouveau dans le champ aux moutons. Il ne comprenait décidément rien à cette histoire, car à ce moment là, Il n'avait toujours pas réalisé qu'en réalité, il dormait toujours au fond de son lit.

Un chat flottant dans les airs venait lui parler, il n'arrêtait pas de changer de couleur, il passait du mauve au bleu foncé :

- Quelle couleur me va le mieux? J'ai l'impression que le bleu avantage ma silhouette… N'est-ce pas un peu plus moderne? T'en pense quoi?

Le châtain lui répondait simplement qu'il avait raison, satisfait, le félin disparaissait tranquillement finissant par la tête, son sourire persistant encore plus longtemps. Il donnait toutefois un avertissement au châtain : Se méfier de la panthère rose.

C'est à ce moment que le sitariste voyait une grande panthère de la même couleur que les cheveux de Marluxia qui passait, poursuivie par un inspecteur armé d'une loupe. L'homme à l'imperméable et à la moustache s'arrêtait pour regarder le garçon, puis il s'avançait pour lui faire face. L'observant un moment, il enfonçait soudainement sa main dans la bouche d'un Demyx ébahi, tout en hurlant :

- La voilà enfin! La panthère rose.

Il brandissait une énorme pierre précieuse rose, qu'il avait visiblement trouvée dans le fond de la gorge du jeune homme… Qui se retrouvait brusquement entouré d'une foule en colère qui l'accusait du vol du joyau.

- Je t'avais dit de te méfier, déclarait le chat à son oreille. C'est une vieille canaille cette panthère…

Il ne savait comment prouver son innocence. Soudain il avait une idée, attrapant DiZ qui trainait-là, il criait à la foule que la momie l'avait drogué pour cacher le diamant là. Pendant qu'ils se jetaient sur celui que plusieurs n'aiment pas, le musicien s'enfuyait, manquant de percuter un mur. Pourquoi il y avait un mur là? C'en était trop! Frustré il lui donnait un bon coup de poing.

Sursautant, la main douloureuse, Demyx se réveillait dans son lit en regardant bêtement le mur bien réel dans lequel il avait frappé…

Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi le neuvième membre préfère se pousser lorsqu'il aperçoit certains de ses collègues?

* * *

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? (probablement que c'est débile)

Je suis ouverte à tout commentaire


End file.
